Presently, recording media utilizing optical recording or reading methods, such as CD (compact disk), DVD (digital versatile disk) are widely used in various applications. The CD and DVD recording media includes read-only types of CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, write-once-only types of CD-R, DVD-R or DVD+R, and rewritable types of CD-RW, DVD-RW, DVD+RW, DVD-RAM. In recent years, Blu-ray discs (BD) utilizing a short-wave blue ray and capable of providing a larger recording density and volume of storage also become more common. The optical information recording media includes not only the optical information recording layer for laser reading and writing but also a layer on a side opposite to the laser projected side that mostly utilizes screen printings to form labels and markings to facilitate the categorization, storage and identification of the discs.
As optical recording media with personal design appearance becomes more common, there is a increasing demand for consumers to fabricate their own labels and markings on the media or discs in addition to recording of data and information onto the optical recording media. Screen printing is mainly for quantity productions and manufacturing, which renders it unsuitable for customized designs demanded by consumers. Therefore, numerous printable layers provided in the market for printing by inkjet printers or dye-sublimation printers such that consumers can create or print markings, drawings, or wording on their own for the optical recording media or discs. However, the printable optical recording media currently available in the market are of a printable layer structure of a single layer only, which is neither optimal for high quality images nor is of good specular gloss.